


A Weary Road

by Sokorra



Series: Academy Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Archer was tired of the path he was on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weary Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



Jon was tired.

He smiled as always, making his way through the crowd. He shook the hands of the people he needed to shake hands with, charmed those who needed charmed. Who knew that being an admiral was ninety percent PR. And that it was more taxing then exploring the galaxy.

Today's function was the annual Senior Officers Ball, a celebration of the year's advancements that was attended by those with a Commander rank or higher, and mostly just those with a Captain rank or higher. Most the Commanders ended up with the night on the bridge. The Admirals were there to throw their weight around. Remind the Captains that they were in charge as well as promote the agenda of Starfleet with the non-Starfleet attendees. These included various ambassadors, including Soval who oddly enough was the only one he had an enjoyable conversation with, and Coalition press. The President of Coalition was there, attempting to bring into motion a more focused constitution. The current one left too many wholes, and given the events of the last couple years, left the Coalition fragile to be broken by any insurgence.

"Where you going to ignore me all night?" For the first time that night, Jon smiled and turned to find his wife standing behind him, looking beautiful in her formal uniform. She was the Flag Captain now, and up for her own promotion to Admiral. Unlike him, she kept turning the promotion board down. 

"I didn't see you. Trust me, I could never ignore you." She smiled and handed him a glass of bourbon on the rocks before settling that hand on the crook of his elbow. 

"Looked like you were deep in thought. Anything you want to share."

"I'm thinking of retiring." Erika stopped short, looking at him in surprise. He had not once brought up the idea of retiring to her. There had been no hints that he was considering. He had seemed worn out lately, but she thought he'd bring up hiding away for a weekend on Risa, or a random search into what the hell Silik was up to now, as he tended to do when he was bored.

"Retiring?"

"Yes."

"And doing what?"

"I don't know. Write a book on my travels. Finally start assembling that academy I wanted to but can't seem to get Coalition to okay. Run for president myself. Who knows. There is alot of options. I just know I can't handle much more of this," he said with a vague motion towards the rest of the party.

"Well, you realize there would be more of this if you ran for President or if you head started the academy."

"Yes, but at least I'd be doing something worthwhile. Do you know what my job is tonight, Rike? I'm supposed to remind our ambassadors that Starfleet is interested in science. I have to be vague enough not to promise any particular science investigation, but still convince people that Starfleet is a peaceful, scientific organization and not Earth's personal arsenal."

"Quick to forget we held the Romulans at bay."

"Most are claiming that was our fault anyway, they had nothing to do with it." It annoyed him how easily the first coalition had buckled under a threat. "I just want to feel hope again." He sighed and paused. "And I was thinking maybe we could start working on that project of ours." 

"Oh. That project." Having children had been something they had discussed, but while they had stated they would have some in the future, there had been a part of her that had never taken that seriously. Not that she didn't want children. She was neutral on the subject - she didn't object to being a mother, but didn't have it as one of her "must do before I die" items.

"Unless you don't want to.." She rolled her eyes at the look in his.

"No, I'm up for it, but I'm just still surprised you want to leave Starfleet."

"Well, if I work on the academy it won't really be leaving."

"It would mean staying on Earth, being essentially landlocked."

"Not necessarily." Jon smiled, seemingly refreshed at the idea of the school. "We would have to train them in space conditions. I can go on training missions. Besides, if our special project gets off the ground, someone has to stay home and keep them from sticking forks in the sockets."

"You hold such hope for our children's intelligence, don't you," she said with a smile, amused. "Don't make any decisions right away. You don't want to make it without thinking it over."

"I know." He reached down and took her hand and kissed it. "You didn't marry a completely irrational man."

"I'm still not sure about that. The whole Silik french girl art pose does make me wonder."

"I had nothing to do with that."


End file.
